Flexible containers made of flexible foil blanks welded together at the sides have been used for holding beverages. For hygienic reasons and to sterilize the flexible containers, the flexible containers are preferably filled with a beverage in a hot state and cooled prior to further processing. To cool the beverage, the flexible containers are fixed in an upright position by a transport receptacle and transported through a cooling device. During this phase of processing, it is important that the flexible containers be maintained in the upright position. However, because different sizes of flexible containers are used to hold beverages, the transport receptacles must be adaptable to fit flexible containers of various sizes. Accordingly, a receptacle assembly that provides for the ability to secure in place and convey flexible containers of various sizes during cooling would be desirable.